Append
by Nyahjii
Summary: Voilà comment un assemblage de "systèmes", "prototypes", "logiciels" et "programmes" peut mourir par amour. Voilà comment ces choses se sacrifient pour le bonheur d'autrui. Voilà les histoires de quatre individus, peut-être plus, dont les vies ont changées ... Pour leurs sourires, leurs rires et leurs joies à toutes les deux. "J'ai décidé de croire en ma propre vérité." ... A Luki.


**Salut, les gens :3**

**Alors, voilà ma première O-S \OOO/ Je suis assez fière de moi, parce que je trouve que POUR UNE FOIS, j'ai fait un scénario. Je sais que quand vous allez lire cette one-shot, vous n'allez pas tous forcément bien comprendre, voire pas du tout x) Alors, si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas !**

**Bonne lecture~ (et pardon si vous trouvez ça un peu ****fouillis).**

**P.S. : A la fin, j'ai fait un petit résumé, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout bien compris :D**

* * *

« Append »

_A Luki._

_..._

… Hatsune Miku.

… Kagamine Rin.

… Kagamine Len.

… Megurine Luka.

Nous sommes quatre. Quatre individus tous différents, mais qui ont tous le même but. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : la même fonction. Nous avons tous été « programmés » pour chanter. Chanter ce que les autres n'ont pas le courage de dire.

Serions-nous des armes de combat ? Peut-être bien, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fiche. Nous sommes là pour _ça_, visiblement. Pour combattre. Dans le néant. Quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas, qu'on n'a certainement jamais vu et qu'on ne verra jamais … Nous sommes les seuls soldats, les soldats abandonnées dans les tranchées, fusils en mains. Nous sommes seuls dans cette guerre sans fin.

Mais ça, encore une fois, tout le monde s'en fiche …

J'avale une gorgée de mon café. Je suis épuisée. Mes cernes ne veulent décidément pas partir et mon maquillage s'étale autour de mes yeux, me donnant davantage l'air d'un monstre. Après tout, c'est un peu ma faute … Je ne cesse de pleurer.

A côté de moi, Luka chante. Sa voix est vraiment agréable à entendre : douce et pleine de sentiments, mais je sais plus que quiconque que ces sentiments disparaissent à vue d'œil. Rin aussi l'a bien compris. La pauvre … Elle est la plus touchée de nous quatre. La plupart des producteurs sont japonais et n'arrivent pas à « supporter » sa prononciation sur certains mots, à cause de son accent anglophone. Ils ont visiblement oubliés que personne n'était parfait.

Nous ne sommes pas des robots. Nous sommes des êtres humains. Avec un cœur, un cœur qui bat follement dans notre poitrine. Nous savons ressentir la peur, la joie, la tristesse et le plaisir. Mais ça, tout le monde semblerait l'avoir oublier …

J'entends la voix de Rin se briser, puis se noyer dans des sanglots. J'imagine ses larmes coulées sur ses joues. J'augmente le son de ma musique pour ne plus entendre sa voix qui me détruit le cœur … Je baisse la tête. De plus en plus de producteurs n'aiment plus sa voix bonne à chanter de joyeuses comptines. On l'oublie peu à peu … Et elle n'a plus que Len pour la consoler.

Len … Je ne sais pas s'il ressent quelque chose face à tout ça. Mais il ne sourit plus, il ne rit plus et passe ses journées dans une pièce. A part, seul. Encore plus seul que Luka, Rin et moi. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé pourquoi. Nous sommes tous assez désespérés. Pas besoin de la destruction d'un autre sur la conscience …

Je soupire.

Si seulement Meiko et Kaito étaient encore parmi nous … Si seulement je pouvais les prendre dans mes bras et leur dire combien je les aime. Si seulement ! Si seulement je pouvais … Les ramener à la vie ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils plus là ? Pourquoi ont-ils dû mourir inutilement … Pour nous ?!

POURQUOI ?!

Je presse mon gobelet de café encore chaud dans ma main, déversant son contenu sur le contoir. Le liquide brun coule doucement vers moi et vient se faire absorber par le tissu de mon haut noir. Je suis sale. Encore plus sale que je ne le suis déjà.

Personne ne réagit.

Ça vous étonne ? Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que personne ne voulait avoir la destruction d'un autre sur la conscience ? … Si ? Ah.

J'augmente le volume au maximum. Je sens que mes tympans vont se briser. Que je vais devenir sourde … Mais ça, jamais ça n'arrivera. Ça serait bien trop beau pour être vrai. Parce que nous avons beau être des êtres humains, nous restons … Un peu différents des autres.

Nous sommes immunisés contre toute forme de destruction.

C'est pour ça qu'on nous envoie chaque jour à la guerre. N'ayant que nos voix comme armes pour nous défendre.

Nous avons tous tenté de devenir aveugle, sourd ou muet. Nous avons tenté de nous couper un bras, une jambe et même la gorge … Rien à y faire. Nous sommes encore tous vivants. Nous n'avons pas le droit de mourir. On nous a enlevé cette liberté.

… Alors que le plus grand nombre de suicides se trouve au Japon. Vive les paradoxes.

J'enlève mon casque et le balance contre le mur. Je jette un coup d'œil à Len, qui semble essayer de consoler Rin. Ce mec est vraiment suicidaire. Il n'a pas assez de problèmes pour essayer de prendre ceux des autres sur son dos ? Il est malade ou quoi ?

On tente chaque jour de se suicider et lui, on dirait que … Qu'il vit une vie tout à fait … Normale. Comme s'il n'était pas comme nous autres. Alors que je sais très bien que son cœur est meurtri. Il souffre, lui aussi. Mais il essaye de paraître fort … Pour elle.

Pour Rin.

C'est bizarre, les gens comme ça … Enfin. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un qui aurait voulu être fort pour moi. Et je doute que ça arrive un jour.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais j'ai tellement mal à la gorge que les mots « je vais aux toilettes » n'arrivent à sortir. Et dire que je suis chanteuse.

… Je suis chanteuse, oui, mais juste parce qu'on me demande de l'être. Je pense que si je le pouvais, jamais je ne parlerais. Jamais. Je me couperais la langue et je passerai mes journées à boire du café. Avec Luka et les autres. Avec Meiko et Kaito, aussi. Pour que l'on soit tous ensemble de bons amis. Juste ça.

Pas des armes de guerre.

J'entends Luka crier. Elle hurle même. Personne n'est là pour la consoler … Juste Rin à ce droit-là. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi. On n'est pas non-plus jalouses, moi et Luka. Après tout, Len ne semble être capable que de comprendre Rin et de trouver les bons mots pour l'aider. Alors, pourquoi est-elle aussi malheureuse que nous ?

Je m'assois sur le couvercle des toilettes et tamponne mes joues avec un mouchoir. Beurk. C'est tout noir de mascara. Tiens, ça me rappelle une chanson … Une autre chanson merdique, évidemment.

Et je me remets à pleurer. Comme une gamine. Comme une gamine à qui on aurait volé plus que ses parents, sa famille et ses amis : sa vie et son droit de mourir, par la même occasion.

Je … Je voudrais bien que quelqu'un vienne vers moi et me sauve.

Rien qu'un petit peu.

Je voudrais bien qu'on me tende une main, que je puisse m'y accrocher et que l'on me hisse à l'extérieur de ce trou. Que l'on me guide vers la lumière que j'ai toujours cherché. Vers la … Liberté. La vie. L'amour. Le sexe. La bouffe. Les chats. Les arc-en-ciels. Les films. Les mangas. Le sport. La neige. Les nuages. La pluie. La lune. Le soleil. La mode. Le Coca. Et … Tout le reste. Tout ce qui fait que la vie des autres est plus belle que la mienne.

… Mais qui aurait cette main-là, pleine de volonté et de détermination pour porter toute ma détresse ?

Personne, évidemment.

Je retourne auprès des autres.

… Et là, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais mes yeux cyans se posent sur les deux blondinets. Ils s'embrassent. Si j'avais été d'humeur plus joyeuse, je serais vraiment heureuse pour eux. Mais là, je ne suis pas d'humeur joyeuse. Et je ne l'ai jamais été, d'ailleurs.

Je reprends ma place de tout à l'heure.

… Ah, ouais. J'ai plus de café. La flemme d'aller en chercher.

Je me tourne vers Luka : elle est affalée sur le contoir. On dirait qu'elle est inconsciente. Peut-être qu'elle se drogue … Ça ne m'étonnerait pas beaucoup, si c'était le cas. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vraiment osé toucher ces poudres blanches. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. Je … Je sais que ça ne me faciliterait pas les choses.

La vie est déjà assez dure comme ça.

Mon casque est par terre. C'est assez rare, mais je n'écoute pas de musique en ce moment. Je regarde en face de moi … Il y a comme une vitre, mais je ne vois rien à travers. Il fait tout noir. Peut-être que c'est la nuit. Non, c'est autre chose …

…

…

… Qu'est-ce que … ?

Là, devant moi …

Je ne rêve pas, je ne suis pas folle …

Je vois … Un visage. C'est le mien … Mais avec un sourire. Un sourire … Masculin. Avec des cheveux courts. Une coupe de garçon. Et des yeux … Moins vides que les miens. Je vois de la couleur, je vois de la vie … Bleu. Turquoise. Cyan.

Je … Je pleure. Les larmes coulent d'elles-même, mais … Comment dire ? Ce ne sont pas des larmes comme les autres. Elles sont … Vivantes. Ce sont des larmes de joie, peut-être. Mais le mot est faible.

… Et tout à coup, un air pur que je n'ai jamais goûté auparavant …

… Gonfle mes poumons sans que je ne le veuille.

* * *

« Notre petite Miku est enfin de retour …

- M-... M-Mikuo, c'est … C'est bien toi ?

- Et ouais !

- Oh, m-mon Dieu ! Je … Je suis …

- D-Doucement, ma princesse. Arrête de pleurer et allonge-toi …

- D-D'accord, mais …

- Hmm ?

- Où sont … Où sont Luka, Rin et … Len ?

- Rin … Est en salle de réanimation.

- Q-Quoi … ?

- Mais Len est avec elle. Tout va très bien se passer, elle va vivre … Comme toi.

- C-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Miku, fais-moi confiance …

- Très bien … Et Luka ?

- Pour le moment, elle a peu de chances de … De survivre.

- Quoi ? C-Comment ça ?!

- Miku, calme-toi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ...

- L-Luka … Où est Luka ?!

- Miku …

- Tais-toi ! Tu … Tu ne comprends pas !

- Miku, arrête …

- Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! DEGAGE !

- … Miku, arrête de bouger. Les câbles vont finir par se débrancher …

- L-Les … Câbles ? ».

Et puis, j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces. Pour que tout le monde sache que j'ai mal. Pour que je sache que j'ai mal. Ce truc ... Qui rentre en moi me fait atrocement mal. Mais ça … Tout le monde s'en fiche. Je ne suis qu'une arme de guerre. Une arme avec laquelle on joue jusqu'à la vider de toutes ses cartouches. J'en ai plus beaucoup, de toute façon …

Je … J'ai plus de voix. J'ai trop crié. Je tousse, je commence à m'étouffer. Je bois de l'eau, mais j'ai encore mal. J'ai le goût du café dans la bouche. Le goût d'un café … Amer. Trop amer pour qu'un être humain puisse le boire.

…

… Mais … Suis-je moi-même un être humain ?

Nan. Nan, je crois pas. Avec tous ces câbles, je pense pas être un être humain.

* * *

_Le programme Append a été correctement installé._

_Hatsune Miku est désormais opérationnel._

_..._

_Le programme Append est en cours d'installation (67 %)._

_Kagamine Rin est en cours de préparation._

_..._

_Le programme Append n'a pas pu être correctement installé._

_Megurine Luka va procéder à un redémarrage._

…

…

…

_Détection de virus potentiellement dangereux._

_Lancement du programme Act3._

…

…

…

_Détection d'erreurs dans le système._

_Impossible de lancer l'installation du programme Append._

…

…

…

_Erreur._

…

…

…

_Lancement de l'auto-destruction._

* * *

Hein ? Qui … Qui est-ce qui a dit ça ? … R-Rin, c'est toi ? Mais … Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas, il fait trop sombre ! … Et puis, non, ce n'est pas ta voix.

« … -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a-… ».

M-Miku ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Où es-tu ? Où êtes-vous ? Hey, vous m'entendez !

_Compte à rebours lancé._

Quoi ? Quel compte à rebours ? Répondez-moi !

… _1._

A-Arrêtez !

… _2._

Je … Je vous ai dit de vous taire !

… _3._

Et puis, j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces. Pour que tout le monde sache que j'ai peur. Pour que je sache que j'ai peur. J'ai peur ... De ce qu'il va se passer. Pourtant, c'est moi qui ai choisit que tout se déroule ainsi. Mais ça … Personne ne s'en préoccupe. Je suis seule, perdue dans les tréfonds de quelque chose, peut-être l'Enfer. On m'a abandonné … D'abord pour ma voix, maintenant pour ma vie.

Jusqu'où mon désespoir peut-il aller ? … Bien plus loin que je ne peux l'imaginer, je suppose.

… Hatsune.

… Kagamine.

… Megurine.

Len … Est différent. Je l'avais compris, mais je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis la dernière. La dernière. Et celle qui a le cerveau défoncé par le programme _Megurine_.

… Je souris.

Mon nom est Luka. Juste ça. Et je suis un être humain. La seule ? Je ne sais pas … Miku et Rin sont-elles humaines ? _I don't know, sorry, but I think they are humans. _Len est-il humain ? Et Mikuo ? … Ils l'étaient, mais ne le sont plus aujourd'hui. Dommage. Ils étaient sympas.

…

…

Et toi, Luki ? Tu es humain ?

Hum, je ne t'entends pas bien. Tu pourrais parler un peu plus fort ? … Quoi ?

… Ah. Tu n'es pas là. Ce n'était que mon imagination, désolée. C'est dommage, tu sais, parce que j'aurais bien voulu que tu sois là, avec moi. Tout le monde a quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, mais moi, la seule personne qui puisse me correspondre, eh bien, elle n'est jamais là.

… Tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi ? Rin a Len et Miku, Mikuo. Ils sont chacun le reflet l'un de l'autre. Et moi, mon reflet, mon image, mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps, ma vie, c'est toi, Luki. Nous sommes reliés, que nous le voulions ou non.

Ainsi, quand l'un meurt, l'autre le suit ...

C'est comme ça.

… Ah, merde, j'ai plus de café. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'ai pu le boire : il est bien trop amer. Et … J'ai carrément l'impression que mon maquillage va couler dans mon gobelet, comme ça, comme de l'eau, tellement j'ai pleuré.

Hey, tu entends ça, Luki ? J'ai pleuré. Ta petite Luka chérie a pleuré. Comme une gamine à qui on aurait juste volé sa vie et son droit de mourir. C'est pas grand chose, hein ? On ne lui a pas pris beaucoup, après tout. Il lui reste encore ses parents avec qui elle a coupé court, sa famille enterrée six pieds sous terre et ses amis qui la fuient chaque jour un peu plus.

… Tu sais, j'avais pas remarqué que j'étais orpheline. Comme les deux Kagamine, héhé~

Je voudrais bien que Rinny soit là. Elle est vraiment sympa et toute mignonne. Je la considère un peu comme ma petite sœur, mais je suppose qu'elle doit être avec Len, quelque part. J'irais les chercher plus tard.

Oh et Miku … Ah la la, Miku, c'est toute une histoire ! Une jeune fille pleine de vie et toute pétillante. Elle est adorable. J'adore ses sourires qui remontent le moral, ses rires sincères et ses grands yeux lumineux. Elle a … Toujours su me rassurer, lorsqu'il le fallait.

... Ou peut-être était-ce juste une impression.

Parce qu'en y repensant, je n'ai jamais vu Miku sourire. Et encore moins rire. Elle avait toujours la tête baissée, les yeux gonflés par les larmes. Elle avait toujours une grosse tâche de café sur son haut noir, ce maquillage qui lui donne un air effrayant et ce casque sur les oreilles.

D'ailleurs, Rinny non-plus n'a jamais vraiment été « sympa ». Toujours refermer sur elle-même. Toujours en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle me faisait beaucoup de peine, vraiment … Mais elle avait Len à ses côtés, elle n'était pas totalement seule.

… Len. Mon petit Lenny. Il est du genre calme et silencieux, un peu froid, mais vraiment adorable avec Rinny. Je me considère comme sa mère, mais je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître comme mon fils. C'est drôle, nan ? … Nan ? Bon, tant pis.

* * *

« …-ukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-… ».

* * *

Ahh … Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas, Luki ? Ah, oui. J'ai encore oublié que tu n'étais pas là, ce qui veut dire … Que je parle toute seule. C'est assez amusant, tout de même, de parler toute seule. On peut ainsi s'avouer l'inavouable et remettre ses idées en place d'une façon … Comment dire ? Plus efficace que celle des autres.

Je suis différente ? Apparemment. Je n'ai rien choisit, sachez-le bien. Je suis née comme ça, un point, c'est tout. Personne n'a mon visage, ma voix, mes cheveux ou même mon corps. Je suis unique et j'assume.

* * *

« Miku, arrête ! ».

* * *

Je voudrais bien pouvoir regarder le ciel par cette vitre, mais je ne vois qu'un noir … Artificiel. N'empêche, c'est sombre ici. Il n'y a personne, je suis toute seule. Assise sur mon tabouret, en face d'un contoir où il y a des traces de café sèches. Beurk.

Je me lève et file vers la chambre. La seule chambre, celle où tout le monde dort depuis je ne sais combien de temps. D'ailleurs, depuis quand je suis ici, moi ? … Bah, je m'en fiche pas mal. C'est pas comme si je pouvais aller autre part.

Dans la pièce, je constate que les draps sont défaits … C'est un peu mouillé. Je devine déjà ce qui a pu se passer ici et je préfère m'en aller. Allons aux toilettes. Comme si je pouvais y trouver quelqu'un sous la cuvette ! … Oh, par terre, il y a un mouchoir tâché de … Mascara, on dirait.

… Je retourne à mon contoir. Je mets un casque sur mes oreilles.

* * *

« Len, où … Où est Luka ?! ».

* * *

La musique vient doucement se faufiler dans ma conscience. Je ferme les yeux. C'est beau, c'est doux, c'est agréable … Je suis seule ici, sans personne, mais je me sens bien. Un sourire se dessine lentement sur mes lèvres.

Je ne connais pas les paroles de la chanson, alors j'en invente. Je chante des mots, des phrases qui n'ont de sens que pour moi. Comme ça, juste pour délirer. De toute façon, personne ne pourra ni se moquer de moi ni me juger … Parce que personne ne peut entendre ce que j'écoute.

Je lève un peu la tête. Je ne chante presque plus, je hurle. Les mots sortent de ma bouche comme des balles à l'intention de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu et que je ne verrai certainement jamais. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer … Ça fait presque du bien.

* * *

« R-Rin, calme-toi … Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie. ».

* * *

Est-ce que je suis folle ? Ou une malade mentale ? … Pourquoi je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir ? Pourquoi j'accepte de rester ici, toute seule ? Entre ces quatre murs, où il n'y a qu'un contoir, des casques, des tabourets et du café ?

… Tout le monde est partit. Il doit être tard, j'imagine. Je devrais moi aussi rentrer chez moi.

* * *

« _… Miku, Rin … _».

* * *

… Je hurle.

* * *

« M-... Meiko … ? ».

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ma voix sort carrément de mon corps tout entier.

* * *

« K-Kaito-Nii … ? C-C'est bien … Toi ? ».

* * *

Tiens. Je viens de me souvenir … Comment ces deux-là sont-ils morts, déjà ?

* * *

« _Oui. _».

* * *

Ah, ouais. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous …

* * *

« Mais pourquoi … Êtes-vous … Comme _ça _? ».

* * *

Ils ont offert leurs vies pour nous trois. Miku, Rin et … Moi.

* * *

« _Nous sommes les premiers à avoir bénéficier du programme Append, qui nous fournit ainsi une base de données bien plus complète que la précédente. _».

* * *

Mais ils n'étaient que deux.

* * *

« Qu-... ? ».

* * *

Que deux vies à offrir, pas plus.

* * *

« _Nous n'avons pas de copies de secours, contrairement à vous tous. _».

* * *

Mon existence semble avoir été … Oubliée.

* * *

« _C'est pourquoi nos bases de données ont été transférées dans le système d'appareils hautement sophistiquées, appelés … Robots. _».

* * *

C'est dingue, je sais …

* * *

« Mais … C'est quoi, ce délire, Mikuo ?! ».

* * *

Mais je suis contente.

* * *

« _Chaque système possède une copie variant en certains points, une doublure qui est créé pour recevoir les logiciels de synthétiseur de voix. Ces deux prototypes peuvent ensuite se recharger mutuellement. Ceci est un processus nécessaire pour la survie d'un système ou de l'autre. _».

* * *

Mes petites sœurs vont pouvoir vivre …

* * *

« _La copie de secours du programme Hatsune est Hatsune. La copie de secours du programme Kagamine est Kagamine. La copie de secours du programme Megurine est … _».

* * *

… Elles, au moins. Et je pense que c'est le plus important.

* * *

« _… Actuellement inexistante. Le programme Append n'a pas été correctement installé. Des erreurs ont été détectées. _».

* * *

J'espère qu'elles auront toujours le sourire, maintenant.

* * *

« Q-Que va-t-il arriver à Luka … ? ».

* * *

Et qu'elles riront chaque jour. Même si moi, je pleure …

* * *

« _Les programmes Sakine et Shion avaient été installés sur des systèmes incompatibles. Ces systèmes ont aujourd'hui été respectivement intégrées aux corps humains de l'individu humain « Miku » et de l'individu humain « Rin ». _».

* * *

Dommage que je n'ai jamais pu te rencontrer …

* * *

« _Ces systèmes dépourvus de logiciels techniques permettent aux individus humains « Miku » et « Rin » de poursuivre leurs existences comme les autres individus humains. Ces individus humains posséderont un total libre arbitre. Et quant aux programmes Hatsune et Kagamine … _».

* * *

… Luki. Programme Megrine ... Luki.

* * *

« _… Ils ont été intégrés aux corps des individus humains « Mikuo » et « Len ». Ils prendront désormais vos places en tant que systèmes remplaçants. _».

* * *

Je t'ai …

* * *

« V-Vous … N'aviez jamais chanté ? ».

* * *

… Tué. Avec ... Toutes ces « erreurs ».

* * *

« Et non, Miku … On a juste été des êtres humains normaux, sans composition technologique dans nos organismes, contrairement à … Vous … ».

* * *

Mais c'était pour sauver leurs vies.

* * *

« L-Len … Ca veut dire que … ».

* * *

Les vies de Miku et Rin.

* * *

« … Oui. J-Je suis vraiment désolé, Rin … ».

* * *

Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça.

* * *

« _Les programmes Kagamine et Hatsune sont en cours de préparation. Les individus humains « Miku » et « Rin » doivent immédiatement quitter la salle. _».

* * *

Je pense même que tout le monde peut comprendre …

* * *

« Non, je … Je ne veux pas laisser Len tout seul ! ».

* * *

Je donnais peut-être l'impression d'être la plus désespérée, mais …

* * *

« _… Expulsion immédiate_ … ».

* * *

C'étaient elles deux qui pleuraient chaque jour. Pas moi.

* * *

« Non, non ! … L-Len ! ».

* * *

Alors, nous devons tous mourir … Pour elles.

* * *

« Ciao, Rin … Et au fait, saches que tu as été délicieuse, cette nuit … ».

* * *

Pourquoi ? Bah … Parce que la mort est la meilleure façon d'en finir avec tout ça.

Parce que Meiko et Kaito ont vraiment voulu sauver ces deux petites filles innocentes.

Parce que Mikuo et Len aiment plus que tout au monde leurs petites protégées.

Et parce que je dois exaucer le dernier souhaite de celui que j'aime.

Luki ... Tu m'as demandé de _les_ sauver. Alors, je le ferais. Tu as donné ta vie pour elles, tu as fait transférer tes logiciels techniques en moi pour que je puisse vivre. Mais je t'aime, alors je dois à mon tour mourir pour elles. Pour ... Que ce logiciel de mémoire partagée, que chacun a en lui, soit détruit. Pour qu'elles oublient cette vie, ce passé douloureux. Pour que nous oublions tous ce qui s'est passé avant.

Car après tout, je ne suis qu'un système remplaçant ... Moi aussi.

* * *

« _Lancement de l'auto-destruction. _».

…

…

…

« …Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! … ».

« …Mikuoooooooooooooooooooo ! … ».

_Suppression du programme Append._

_Destruction du système Hatsune._

_..._

_Suppression du programme Append._

_Destruction du système Kagamine._

_..._

_Suppression du programme Append._

_Destruction du système Megurine._

* * *

« Miku-Onee-San, je … Je veux aller me recueillir sur la tombe de Luki.

- Très bien, Rin. Nous nous y rendrons.

- ... A-Attends une seconde.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ... Je crois me souvenir de ...

- Non, Rin. Tu ne te souviens de rien. Seulement Luki est décédé et cela date d'un an à peu près.

- Ah. J-J'avais cru … ».

... Et je lui prends la main. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense trop. J'ai peur qu'elle se souvienne de _tout ça_. Ca me ferait bien trop mal au coeur de la voir se morfondre chaque jour sur la mort de Len. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à surmonter celle de Mikuo, seule ... J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus solitaire qu'avant, mais au moins, Rin est là.

Ses sourires me remontent le moral et j'arrive à me battre grâce à elle. C'est tout de même dur. Penser à Luki et savoir qu'il est mort ... Pour nous deux. Je ne peux pas le dire à ma petite soeur chérie, elle ferait certainement une dépression. Et Len ne sera pas là pour la réconforter. Et Mikuo ne sera pas là pour me rassurer. Et Meiko et Kaito seront absents pour sécher nos larmes.

... Et cela me ferait trop penser à la lettre de suicide de Luki. Ou à sa mort pleine d'amour fou pour sa soeur et sa petite amie.

* * *

... Voilà. C'est finit.

« Rin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

Je sursaute presque.

« R-Rien du tout !

- Mouais ... Cette hésitation montre clairement que tu me caches quelque chose !

- N- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ... Comment veux-tu que je te quelque chose, à toi ? ».

Il fait la moue.

« Quoi encore ? », je lui lance.

Il se penche vers moi, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Montre-la-moi ... Je suis curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemble. ».

Oh, non ... Ne me dites pas qu'il a deviné !

« J-Jamais ! je rétorque.

- Oh ... Même pas une minuscule seconde ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux lire en une seconde, abruti ?

- Lire ? De quoi tu parles ? ».

« Bah, de ma chanson ... ».

Oups ... J'ai fait une grosse gaffe, là.

- Alors, c'est ça que tu faisais tous les soirs en secret ... Tu écrivais une chanson !

- Heu ... Eh bien ...

- Allez, montre-la-moi ! S'il te plaît ! ».

Seigneur, faites quelque chose !

« H-Hors de question !

- Par pitié, Rin !

- J'ai dit non ... ».

Il réfléchit un moment.

« Bon, alors, on va faire un marché ...

- Lequel ? je demande, curieuse. ».

Il s'avance davantage vers moi et approche son visage de mon oreille, pour me chuchoter sensuellement :

« On couche ensemble et tu me laisses la lire, o.k. ? ».

Oh my God, il est direct.

« M-Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!

- Quoi ? Tu veux autre chose ?

- Pff ... Laisse tomber. Je sais même pas comment tu peux appeler ça un marché, vu qu'au final, il n'y a que toi qui profites !

- Quoi ? T'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi ? ».

... J'en peux plus. Je pose ces feuilles qui contiennent tous ces mots qui reflètent un peu toute une vie. Serait-ce la vérité ? Ou juste un pur délire ? Qui sait ? Mon grand frère saura peut-être me le dire ... Après tout, sa mort reste encore un mystère. Alors, j'ai pris soin de croire en ma propre vérité.

Je me tourne vers ce type qui me gonfle depuis cinq bonnes minutes et ...

« Je veux bien jouer avec toi, Len ...

- Génial ! ».

... Bonne nuit, Luki-Onee-San. Et merci. Pour ce poumon qui respire follement dans ma poitrine.

...

...

« Hey, Len ... De quoi tu parlais, tout à l'heure ?

- Hmm ?

- Je pensais que tu demandais à lire ma chanson, mais tu ne savais même pas que j'en écrivais une ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Oh, ça ... Eh bien, en fait, je ... J'te demandais si je pouvais voir tes sous-vêtements, héhé~ ».

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Ca vous a plus ?**

**Moi, personnellement, j'ai vraiment aimé cette one-shot ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, toussa, toussa. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, parce que vous avez pu voir (nan ? dommage ...) qu'il y avait un scénario ! Ou tout du moins, moi, je le vois xD**

**Donc, vous avez pu constater qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de couples (à part peut-être le Rin/Len, parce que JAMAIS je ne pourrais faire de fic sans mentionner mes chéris !). Et pour ceux qui auraient mal compris, je tiens à préciser quelques points (en fin de compte, je vais pas tout résumer, parce que j'ai la flemme =w= mais peut-être que j'en ferais un plus tard, à voire) :**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Je mets un peu plus bas, parce que ça peut spoiler certains lecteurs par accident xD)**

**Alors ...**

**1) Toute l'histoire est en fait une chanson écrite par Rin, sauf la dernière partie dans laquelle on apprend justement que c'est une chanson. Et donc ce n'est pas la vérité !**

**2) Quand je dis que ce n'est pas la vérité, cela signifie que Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Mikuo et Len ne sont pas morts ! D'où la présence de Len dans la dernière partie.**

**3) Néanmoins, Rin précise bien que Luki est mort. Selon la chanson, elle pense qu'il s'est suicidé (vous vous souvenez ? la mort de Luki reste un mystère, alors elle a décidé de croire en sa propre vérité).**

**4) Oui, oui, dans la fic, Luki est le grand frère de Rin, MAIS pas de Len ! Donc, Rin et Len n'ont aucun lien de parenté xD**

**5) Luka est bel et bien amoureuse de Luki, même si c'est pas un de mes couples favoris (quoique Luki est vachement mignon, quand même :3), mais ne sort pas avec lui ! C'est en fait ... Miku qui est la petite amie de Luki (OUAIS, je sais, pas très logique, tout ça xD).**

**6) Ensuite, on voit que Luki a donné un de ses poumons (bizarrement dit, je sais) à sa soeur pour la sauver, logiquement, d'une maladie. Laquelle ? Perso', je m'en tape un peu x) A vous de choisir, les amis :] MAIS dans la chanson de Rin, il y a bien écrit : "pour sa soeur ET sa petite amie". Donc, Miku était atteinte de cette maladie (la même que celle de Rin, hein) : Luki a donc "donné" à chacune un poumon pour les sauver, vu que notre cher Luki était en très bonne santé x)**

**Bon, bon ... J'imagine que ça vous a saoulé, je m'en excuse sincèrement ! Je sais que c'est un peu fouillis tout ça, pardon, encore une fois ! Il y a des éléments de la one-shot qui ne sont VRAIMENT pas visibles, alors encore et encore une fois ... Gomen !**

**Sion ... Voilà :D Je crois que c'est tout ! Si vous avez une question ou quelque chose de ce genre, n'hésitez surtout pas~ Bye et merci encore d'avoir lu !**


End file.
